


fear

by wjh



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Firebending & Firebenders, M/M, No Spoilers, Pre-Slash, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjh/pseuds/wjh
Summary: zuko could tell from the very first lesson they held that aang was afraid.





	fear

**Author's Note:**

> a request i fulfilled on my tumblr

zuko could tell from the very first lesson they held that aang was afraid.

it was difficult to teach a person who pretended not to care, who didn’t actually want anything to do with fire-bending, but zuko knew.

if aang didn’t think about it, fire-bending would come naturally to him, but he was only holding himself back. he let the fear restrain him and keep him trapped in his tiny box. it was really no wonder that zuko wasn’t getting through to him.

despite his behavior, aang cared a lot and zuko was tired of the avatar rejecting a part of him, rejecting everything zuko had come to accept about himself and his own fire-bending in turn.

aang needed to grow up and zuko could only hope that he would be able to before it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! here is my [tumblr](https://starkgold.tumblr.com) in case you have requests or something. 
> 
> if you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/wingedseok) (:


End file.
